Ian-A-Hecox and ADangerPadilla
by CatherineDC
Summary: Cyber!Smosh series. Ian, a fanfiction writer, and Anthony, a manip and gif junkie on Tumblr, meet as they are requested to do an online collaboration. Tumblr users!AU. (Contains Ianthony Slash)
1. Chapter 1

I-A-H and ADP Chapter 1  
-

* * *

Anthony Padilla didn't think that he would be sitting in front of a computer screen for hours 'til dawn, but at some point in his life-more accurately, 3 years ago- , it decided to take that messy turn. And honestly, Anthony didn't regret it one bit.

Living a normal life in Sacramento, Anthony didn't expect much. Normal mornings, he was at college, just a normal guy who would be silent in classes and had that not-too-whore-like amount of friends with him.

But Anthony Padilla at night surely was a mess of nerd-like glasses and rapid mouse clicks echoing through his room until almost 2 in the morning.

And the answer as to why he was so used to this routine:

Tumblr.

Six letters that had caused Anthony to become a famous blogger. He was young when he stumbled across that monstrosity, an accidental chance of scrolling down the depths of the internet.

When he started out, he was a bit confused on how the entire system worked. There were tags, and bloggers, and reblogging, and tropes and other shit Anthony didn't bother to remember at that time. He started making GIFs for people who asked him to do so, and he also made photo manips, mainly because of the 'shipping' tendencies the fangirls had grown accustomed to.

3 years after Anthony made his Tumblr, he was famous all around, making GIF sets, photo and video editing tutorials and even sometimes collaborations with writers which made a lot of fangirls swoon when a new collaboration would be released.

Now, today, Anthony had absolutely nothing to do. He had finished finals, god bless to that, and now he was staring at his dashboard , doing absolutely nothing but seeing the number on his home button rise as the number of posts were filling his unrefreshed dash.

Under the username ADangerPadilla, he had a ton of followers-close to a surprising 10 000-. His posts were everywhere, and when he let it slip that he was a dude, nearly every girls' pants fell off. But after all the attention, Anthony shrugged it off. It usually would help motivate Anthony to keep working, but today -again- it bore Anthony to the core of his brain.

Anthony groaned. "There should be something to do…" He pressed the mail button and read some requests on what he should do.

A lot of those were particularly just requests of JohnLock and Destiel, but one message caught Anthony's eye.

"A collab request?" He asked out loud. "Who in the name of turd wants a collab request?" He read the message quickly, eyes nearly poking out of their sockets.

_Um, hey, Mr Padilla. I want you to know that your followers have been talking about this for weeks, and we want you to do a collab with another blogger we also love, Ian-A-Hecox. We sent him a request also, so no need to talk about that. 3 Padilla Army_

Anthony sat there, eyes furrowed on the screen before him. Usually, people would ask for themselves to do a collab with Anthony, but right now, people are requesting for him to go onto some other dude's Tumblr to do a collab?

"Sounds fucking interesting," smiled Anthony as he typed an address into the browser tab.

_ .com_

He whistled softly as the Tumblr began to load. The theme was neatly a colour set of dark black and blue, and the first links were _Home_, _About Me_, _Twitter_ and _Fanfictions_. And of course, Anthony, being the snoopy bitch he is, clicked on the Fanfictions link first, not bothering to even check the main home page.

After scrolling down a huge amount of fanfictions, of which some were slash, majority were friendship based and a small amount was hetero one-shots, Anthony read the description on the left side of the blog.

_I'm Ian Hecox and I'm a fanfiction writer. I'm snarky as f*ck so don't even bother. P.S. I'm a dude. Read About Me for more Info_

He squinted and clicked the tab. Information washing through him easily. Ian Hecox. Nearly the same age as him. Been interested in writing as a child, using fanfiction as a step up to writing.

Anthony smirked, this was something worth collabing with someone for.

He clicked the fan mail button and started typing out his message.

_Hello, my name is Anthony aka ADangerPadilla. Fans of mine have been talking to me and they mentioned you.._.  
_—-_

Ian Hecox, on the other side of Sacramento, California has been reading his messages, which were mostly praises for his fanwork and more prompts. But now, he is reading a message from one of his fanbases, talking about a collab with someone. And after reading that message, Ian's mail counter striked to a bright, white '1'.

He refreshed the page and realized it was the man who the girls were talking about earlier.

_… so, what do you say 'bout a collab soon? ;)_

Ian's mouth tugged on the corners and smiled. "Perfect,"


	2. Chapter 2

I-A-H and ADP Chapter 2  
-

* * *

Ian was a bit confused on how everything turned out. One day they were awkward collab artists just trying to fit in with each other, and the next they were Skyping each other at night, chatting about random shit that happened in their normal, non-tumblr filled, lives.

The project had gone well, every fan was exited when they announced that their favorite bloggers had decided to do a collab, going through their tags, everyone was freaking out, having posts like, _OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG ICANT THIS IS TOO MUCH_.

And the most awkward post that Ian had feasted his eyes on.

_Ian+Anthony= IANTHONY_  
_Are we even allowed to ship people from the fandom? #ianthony #ishipitlikefedex _

Ian shook his head. There were nearly 800 notes.

As much as the writer loved shipping characters, he finally knew what it was like having people 'ship' real life couples. And RPF was a genre Ian pledged to never write on again after a realization on the subject's hurt and offensiveness levels.

One night, Ian was lying in his room, writing on a new one-shot he promised his followers that it would be up the next day, but when Ian checked the word count meter, he realized that he only wrote neatly 700 words.

"Crap," muttered Ian, running a hand through his hair and ruffling it back to place again. One of his earphones pulled out of his ear and stopped the rock music from filling his eardrums.

He rubbed his eyes and checked his bedside clock.

It was only 09:23. Shit.

As he started to type in more characters for his story, a little tune started playing and a pop-up blue window showed on his screen.

_**ADangerPadilla**__: Hey Ian, what's up?_

Ian smiled, 7 minutes earlier than expected. He opened his Skype window and started typing back. Anthony was the only one who he could count on when he was writing something, telling him via message that Ian could finish it even though it was nearly stressing him to the point where he could feel his hair pull from his head.

_**IanHecox**__: Wow, that was 7 mins earlier than expected._

_**ADangerPadilla**__: Keep your sassiness to yourself Ian, i'm bored._

Ian scoffed.

_**IanHecox**__: That's what you always say_

_**ADangerPadilla**__: And how did you know that it was going to be 7 mins earlier_

_**IanHecox**__: Well, if you look at the past convos we had, you would see that you call or message me at exactly 9:30_

_**ADangerPadilla**__: Stalker Alert! O.O_

Ian smirked, cursor abandoning the message box to hover over the green call button. Just as when he was about to click it, his mind raced with a thought, _The last time I called Anthony was when we first met, should I even call him now?_

Ian's thoughts were cut off when he heard another tone echo through his ears. A black window overlapped the bright blue-white Skype program.

**_Incoming Call: _****ADangerPadilla**  
_Answer/Decline_

Ian didn't hesitate, he clicked on the green button, pressing his fallen earbud into his ear to listen to his collab partner's words.

On the screen, Ian could see, was Anthony's bedroom, oddly without the presence of the man himself. He heard the rustling of some papers and the quick mutter of 'Damnit,' on the other line. Ian took this time to place his laptop on the bed and straighten himself up when he'd see Anthony again.

"Um," started Ian, rubbing the back of his neck. "Hi?"

Anthony suddenly appeared on the screen, startling Ian and reeling him back a few inches. "Oh, hey Ian. Wait for just a sec, I'm putting some things out of the way…"

"Oh, that's fine." Ian uttered.

After a few minutes of grunting on the other line, Ian finally took in his partner's appearance. Anthony was wearing some glasses and a green shirt that had the words ' Twelve Gauge Valentine ' written on it.

"So, what's up?" Ian asked after staring at Anthony.

"Just wanted to see how my best friend was doing," smiled Anthony, wiggling his eyebrows at his webcam.

Ian's eyebrows shot up a bit, but he pushed them down and furrowed them with a smirk. "Best friend, huh?"

Anthony flushed at that, he hadn't meant to slip that out. "Uh, no, I just- uh."

Ian chuckled at him, "I didn't mean it that way Ant," Anthony's babbling stopped. "We've been friends for months now, of course you're my best."

Now it was Anthony's turn to rub the back of his neck. "Yeah, I agree on that too."

"So, BFFs?" asked Ian cheekily.

Anthony smiled and gave a thumbs up. "Yeah,"

Ian never wanted to jump into a computer screen and hug someone much as he wanted to right there.

"So," continued Anthony. "What about a secret collab, huh?"

~~~ End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

I-A-H and ADP 3.0

A/N: This is the half- end of I-A-H and ADP.

_- Why not jump a few months more into the future? :3 Pretend that Ian, Anthony and the entire crew know each other (I'm a shitty writer, I know.) Also mentions of slight Johnlock. xD_

FINAL CHAPTER WILL BE IN TWO PARTS, 3.0 AND 3.5 (Don't be alarmed)  
IANTHONY SLASH

**Ian-A-Hecox and ADangerPadilla 3**.**0**

* * *

Ian can't deny it.

He definitely had grown attached to Anthony. Just seeing the other man's face on his screen made his day so much brighter, even after having the shittiest day because of this ordinary school troubles, he'd always manage to keep a smile just for him.

And technically, it was partially Mari and Sohinki's fault.  
It started when Ian accidentally mentioned that they were doing a collab, then Mari started to ask questions like 'Who is he?', or 'Do you like him?', and Sohinki's personal favourite, 'What's the ship name?'

Ian just chuckled, "Ianthony."

Sohinki looked like he was going to die of laughter and Mari just said, "I'll be back, the Ianthony tag is waiting." before signing out of the chat, leaving Sohinki to double in his chair.

Deep in his inner thoughts, Ian was now on the roof of his sky, just staring at the slightly cloudy sky while waiting for Sohinki to get back from the cafeteria. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, but didn't make the slightest movement to reach for it. As the vibration faltered, Ian sighed and reached to palm his phone.

**_Mari Takahashi_**_Text 1_

Mari texted him saying:  
_He's cute, y'know._

Ian squinted his eyes a bit and replied with speed,  
_What are you talking about?_

Mari's reply hadn't delayed for too long.  
_That Anthony guy. he's so hot. *fans self* Make Ianthony real!_

Ian shook his head,  
_Nope Mari, I'm straight._

_;) says the man who writes gay porn._

Ian facepalmed, causing a suspicious red mark to form on his forehead.  
_I don't write porn, Mari. '_

He pocketed his phone again as he leaned back into the roof's rough surface, also closing his eyes, thoughts about his online friend racing through his brain.

He thought about all the time he had spent with him, all the snarky little remarks Anthony would make whenever Ian would say something foolish, when they were talking about the collab and fighting over which fandom between Superwholock they would work on, those short moments right after they'd start a chat where Anthony would still be finger-combing his hair into the right place and Ian would comment that he'd forgotten his glasses, the times where Ian just wanted to reach over the barriers of the internet just to hug his friend, to feel Anthony's chin against the neck of Ian's shoulder… lips brushing over the neck, dragging into Ian's ear…

Ian jolted into an upright position, "Wait," he wondered aloud, eyes widening. "What?"

—

Anthony closed his eyes, typing in his password almost as though it was a muscle memory. "It's still 10, your gif will be okay, Padilla." Anthony assured himself. As he opened his eyes again, he saw Jovenshire online.

_Jovenshire: Anthony_  
_Jovenshire: Anthony_  
_Jovenshire: Padildo_

Anthony coughed quietly and replied.  
_AnthonyP: What_  
_AnthonyP: Do_  
_AnthonyP: You_  
_AnthonyP: Want_  
_AnthonyP: JOven_

_Jovenshire: ;3 Hi_

_AnthonyP: Dammit Joven XD_

_Jovenshire: that fic was awesome btw_

_AnthonyP: o rly?_  
_AnthonyP: What about the video? *pouts_

_Jovenshire: It was good, i guess…_

_AnthonyP: You're not my friend anymore #mad_

_Incoming Call_  
**_Joshua Ovenshire_**  
_Answer__-__Decline_

Anthony pulled on his earphones quickly before answering the call, seeing before him what seemed to be a shirtless Joshua Ovenshire. "Oh My- Joven! Are you even wearing anything?!" He covered his eyes with his hand, truly horrified with Joven's state.

Joven looked up from his keyboard, "Ugh, yeah.. I won't go talking to anyone on here shirtless."

Anthony sighed in relief and pulled his hand down, "I thought this was one of your schemes to get you to bang me."

Joven laughed, "Nope, just a normal Thursday,"

It got a bit silent before Anthony asked, "But really Joven, what did you think about the fanfic?"

"I loved it girl!" hollered Joven mockingly while Anthony laughed. "The manip and the video made it worth it."

"Awh," cooed Anthony, pulling intertwined hands under his chin to support his head. "Thanks Joven."

"But you still owe me a video, Anthony."

"Oh not that again," muttered Anthony as he published his next post. A gif set about Eleven which Anthony procrastinated on for nearly 3 days.  
_#Doctor Who #Eleven #yay I'm making gifs again_

"New post, Ant?" asked Joven.

"Yeah, just made this one today," answered Anthony as he rubbed his eyes. "It's so tiring."

Joven smiled but it quickly lost its glow as he rubbed the back of his head, "Can you do me a favour Anthony?"

Anthony straightened up, a bit alarmed. "Joven, you never ask for favours."

Joven sighed and dropped his hand to fumble with the cable of his headset. "I know, it's just that I want your help." He stuttered a bit as he continued. "It's about the blog."

Anthony raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with your blog?" He honestly had never seen anything wrong with their gaming blog these days, and it's a bit too sudden for Anthony's liking. "It's just fine."

"It's just that we've been getting this bug and someone's been hacking into the blog," explained Joven. "We have no idea on how to track it."

"Why are you asking me for help?" asked Anthony before replying, "Dammit Joven, I'm a blogger not an agent."

Anthony was too busy talking that he didn't notice that David had joined their chat.

"Hey guys, what's up with the aura?"

"We're talking about that hacker," answered Joven. And they kept rambling on.

Anthony minimized the tab into a smaller ratio, still hearing the back-and-forth conversations between Joven and David. He clicked on Facebook and saw that he had a message.

_Adrian Hecox: Hey Anthony, what's up, my sexy bastard?_

Anthony smiled as he replied.

_Anthony Padilla: Ian, please help._

_Adrian Hecox: Help what?_

_Anthony Padilla: I just have so many things to do! Help! ;(_

_Adrian Hecox: Awh, that's okay.._

"… Anthony?"

As he heard that, Anthony snapped back to listening to their conversation. "Huh, what?"

Joven and David were smiling at him, and David said with an obvious smirk on his face, "We're going out for a while, just leave yourself with Ian."

And without even saying a goodbye, they both disconnected their calls, leaving Anthony to wonder about their conversation.

"What?" asked Anthony to empty air.

—-

Ian, as he got home, clicked on his Facebook immediately, finding his friend down on the online list. He smiled as he started to write his reply to Anthony, still not forgetting his train of thoughts back there on the roof.

_Adrian Hecox: Hey Anthony, what's up, my sexy bastard?_

_Anthony Padilla: Ian, please help._

Ian crossed his eyebrows for a second before replying.

_Adrian Hecox: Help what?_

He was a bit concerned, but the feeling quickly shrunk as he read his friend's message.

_Anthony Padilla: I just have so many things to do! Help! ;(_

_Adrian Hecox: Awh, that's okay…_

It had no replies and Ian saw the little text on the bottom pop up, _Seen on 11:34_

"Okay…?"

Ian minimized his browser before writing another part of his newest Fanfiction about Sherlock.

_"What, how?" asked John as he eyed Sherlock's figure staggering towards him. "Why did you leave me like this Sherlock?" His voice cracked as he said his ex-flatmate's name._

_"I'm sorry, John." Sherlock answered. "They'd kill you if I didn't do it."_

His Skype tone rattled in his ears and Ian suddenly found himself almost sprung down into the floor, clutching his laptop but still on the bed. He winced as he rose himself back into his position. He clicked the answer button and he met the cocoa eyes of his best friend.

"Hello there," greeted Anthony with a wave, the slight lag of his video making Ian uncomfortable for a second. "What's up my awesome little mofo?"

Ian scoffed. "Nothing much, just writing some Johnlock before I go over to school tomorrow."

"Oh," Anthony tilted his head a weird angle before asking, "Where do you go to school again? I sorta-forgot."

"Well, I'm at Rosemont HS [1]," answered Ian.

"Oh, okay," muttered Anthony, sounding a bit disappointed. "What time does class end?"

Ian seemed to be confused by these questions, but answered them again. "Five- thirty."

"Oh," the darker-haired male exclaimed, his voice beaming with happiness. "Well, just make sure that you're not going to have any plans tomorrow! We're going to do another collab, and we all know that Johnlock is the key to women's hearts."

"How 'bout Destiel?" Ian asked, mentally taking the note about the collab.

"Just made a gif set of that, and you already wrote a fic about that yesterday."

Ian sighed at the accurate information, "Okay, fine."

"Well, see you later, Ian."

And once Anthony disconnected, Ian continued to write.

_"Sherlock…"_

_"No, you're my friend," interrupted Sherlock, striding over to sit on the couch. "Don't be like Anderson,"_

Ian yawned and shut off his laptop, sliding into his position in bed, he slept, yearning for the next day's activities.

- I-A-H and ADP 3.0 END


End file.
